1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, and an accessory which can be mounted on an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus formed with a first bayonet coupling section for mounting an accessory around a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus is known which has a bayonet coupling section formed around a lens barrel, for mounting an accessory, such as a wide converter lens or a teleconverter lens (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-272003). It is also known to mount a cover ring for covering the bayonet coupling section, when the accessory, such as a wide converter lens or a teleconverter lens, has been removed from the bayonet coupling section.
Further, an image pickup apparatus is known which has a rotationally operable ring member provided around a lens barrel, and enables the user to change shooting conditions by rotationally operating the ring member before shooting (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-008970).
In a case where a bayonet coupling section for mounting an accessory is formed around a lens barrel, and a rotationally operable ring member is provided around the lens barrel, it is envisaged to provide the ring member outside the bayonet coupling section formed around the lens barrel.
However, this arrangement causes a problem that the diameter of the ring member becomes large, which hinders downsizing of the image pickup apparatus.